


Sing Sweet Steward

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [86]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Cedric pushes Baileywick to try something new.
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Sing Sweet Steward

The idea came to him while he was listening to Baileywick playing his fiddle. He tilted his head as he watched the older man, frowning to himself. He kept quiet, waiting politely for when the steward was finished before asking, “why have I never heard you sing?”

“What?”

Cedric shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’ve never heard you sing,” he said. “Ever in fact! It’s very odd.”

“Not everyone sings and dances at the drop of a hat, Cedric.”

“That’s because not everyone is as talented as I am,” he sniffed.

Baileywick pointedly started to adjust the strings of his instrument to avoid saying anything about the sorcerer’s presumed talent in the performance arts. “I have never felt an urge to do such things,” he finally said.

“Why not?”

“Why does it matter?”

“I want to know.”

He sighed, rolling his eyes. “I am not a good singer,” he finally said. “That is why I do not sing, Cedric.”

The sorcerer hummed, tilting his head as he looked at him. “Why not sing something simple.”

“Now?”

“Why not?”

“Cedric…”

“Well why not?” Cedric countered, huffing as he crossed his arms over his chest. “You’re always pushing me to do things outside of my comfort zone!”

“That’s because most of those things include being the smallest bit social and wearing clothes that have been washed more than once a week,” Baileywick countered.

“Excuses! I want to hear you sing something!” he pressed.

“If I sing something will you drop the subject and never bring it up again?” he asked.

“Definitely probably maybe,” Cedric said with a nod.

He rolled his eyes but knew this was the best answer he was going to get from the younger man. He cleared his throat several times, closing his eyes as he focused on what he was going to sing. Slowly he opened his mouth and he began.

Cedric listened to the royal steward intently as he sang. After all his years living in this castle, he was finally hearing Baileywick sing! He placed his chin in the palm of his hand, smiling to himself.

There was a long stretch of silence once the song ended. Baileywick toyed with his fiddle, fighting the urge to ask what Cedric thought of the song. Instead he softly cleared his throat, sitting down.

“That was…”

The older man looked up when Cedric started to speak, raising an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“Absolutely horrible!” Cedric laughed. He cackled and covered his head with his arms when Baileywick started to thwack him with his bow. “I think I can hear Prince James’ dog howling somewhere after hearing that! We should check with Greylock to make sure none of his glassworks shattered!”

“You are the worst kind of brat!”

“Ha! But I am your brat forever now. You cannot be rid of me.”

He huffed, poking the end of Cedric’s nose with the bow before allowing himself to smile. “I do not think I would wish to be rid of someone like you,” he confessed. “At least you have some practical uses,” he said.


End file.
